eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sturm der Schwerter - Kapitel 37 - Jaime V
Jaime V ist das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel von Sturm der Schwerter, dem ersten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister will Frieden mit Brienne von Tarth schließen und erzählt ihr die wahre Geschichte, wie er zum Königsmörder wurde. Bei einem Abendessen mit Lord Roose Bolton wird ihnen erklärt, dass Jaime mit einer Eskorte nach Königsmund geschickt wird und Brienne die Gefangene von Vargo Hoat bleiben soll. Synopsis Jaime trifft Brienne im Badehaus von Harrenhal thumb|350px|Brienne und Jaime im Badehaus ©Cecilia Latella Jaime Lennister wird von einigen Wachen ins Badehaus von Harrenhal gebracht, um ein Bad zu nehmen, da Lord Roose Bolton ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen hat. Als er dort ankommt, trifft er auf Brienne von Tarth, die sich wütend den Arm sauberschrubbt. Er bittet einen der Wachen, ihm aus der Hose zu helfen, da er allein dazu fast nicht in der Lage ist mit nur einer Hand. Jaime schickt seine Wachen und die Frau, die sich um Brienne kümmert, hinaus. Jaime steigt zu Brienne in die Wanne, die sechs oder sieben Personen fassen kann. Brienne fordert ihn auf, eine andere Wanne zu nehmen, aber Jaime beruhigt sie und bittet sie nur, ihn aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, falls er ohnmächtig werde. Er betont, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hat und dass sie froh sein soll, dass er die Hand verloren hat, die Aerys II. Targaryen getötet und Brandon Stark aus einem Fenster gestoßen hat. Dann macht er sich erneut über sie lustig und sagt, dass es kein Wunder sei, dass Renly Baratheon trotz ihres Schutzes gestorben sei. Als sie wütend aufspringt, entschuldigt er sich und erklärt, er sei sehr verbittert. Er sagt, dass er sich nicht mehr mit ihr streiten wolle und bietet ihr einen Waffenstillstand an. Brienne sagt, Friedensangebote würden auf Vertrauen basieren. Jaime wird wütend, weil dies suggeriert, dass man ihm nicht trauen könne, und er fragt sich, warum man Robert Baratheon eigentlich keinen Eidbrüchigen genannt hat, denn schließlich habe er das Reich gespalten und in einen Krieg geführt. Brienne entgegnet, Robert habe das aus Liebe getan, aber Jaime berichtigt sie, dass er immer nur an Frauen und Wein gedacht hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass Tyrion Lennister den Schwarzwasser mit Seefeuer in Brand gesteckt hat. Er führt weiter aus, dass die Targaryen verrückt nach Feuer gewesen sind und dass Aerys am liebsten in Seefeuer gebadet hätte, wenn er sich getraut hätte. Er erinnert sich an den Tag, als er Aerys getötet hat, und ihm wird schwindelig, vielleicht wegen dem heißen Wasser oder seinen Wunden. Jaime erzählt von Aerys II. Er erzählt, dass Tanzende Greife die Schlacht der Glocken verloren habe und Aerys ihn verbrannt habe Ein Übersetzungsfehler: er wurde verbannt, nicht verbrannt.. Nach der Schlacht hatte Aerys begriffen, dass Roberts Rebellion die größte Bedrohung der Targaryen-Dynastie seit Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer war. Aerys drohte Lewyn Martell damit, dass dessen Tochter Elia Martell in seiner Gewalt sei, und brachte ihn so dazu, den Befehl über 10.000 Dornische zu übernehmen, die den Königsweg hinaufmarschierten. Jonothor Darry und Barristan Selmy ritten derweil nach Steinsepte, um die restlichen Greifenmänner zu sammeln. Rhaegar Targaryen kehrte aus dem Süden zurück in die Hauptstadt, und er schaffte es, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, seinen Stolz zu vergessen und Lord Tywin Lennister um Hilfe zu rufen, doch aus Casterlystein kam keine Antwort. Aerys wurde immer paranoider und er sah überall Feinde, was Varys mit seinen Geschichten noch bestärkte. Aerys ließ nach den Alchemisten rufen und befahl, überall in der Hauptstadt versteckte Lager mit Seefeuer anzulegen: unter Baelors Septe, den Hütten von Flohloch, unter Ställen und Lagerhäusern und an allen sieben Stadttoren und sogar in den Kellern des Roten Bergfrieds. Zunächst bemerkte niemand Aerys' teuflischen Plan, denn Königin Rhaella Targaryen war schon lange blind für die Politik ihres Gemahls und Rhaegar Targaryen war damit beschäftigt, ein Heer für die Schlacht am Trident zu sammeln. Doch dann schöpfte Aerys' neue Hand des Königs Qarlton Chelsted Verdacht als die Meisterpyromantiker Rossart, Belis und Garigus beim König aus und ein gingen. Er versuchte alles, um den König von seinem Plan abzubringen: er argumentierte, machte Scherze, drohte, und am Ende flehte er sogar, doch vergeblich. Als er einsah, dass der König nicht umzustimmen sei, nahm er seine Amtskette ab und warf sie auf den Boden. Dafür ließ Aerys ihn in Ketten legen und bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Neue Hand des Königs wurde sein Lieblingspyromantiker Rossart. Dieser hatte schon Lord Rickard Stark in dessen Rüstung zu Tode gekocht. Jaime hatte all das aus nächster Nähe mitbekommen, denn der König behielt ihn gern in seiner Nähe, während die anderen sechs Mitglieder der Königsgarde meist im Reich unterwegs waren Prinz Lewyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy und Ser Jonothor Darry waren mit Rhaegar unterwegs zum Trident, während Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Arthur Dayn am Turm der Freude wachten.. Jaime war der Sohn von Lord Tywin, und Aerys traute den Lennister nicht, aber so konnte Varys Jaime ständig beobachten. Jaime erinnert sich daran, wie enthusiastisch die Pyromantiker Aerys in seinem Plan unterstützt hatten. Dann kam die Schlacht am Trident, in der Rhaegar Targaryen durch Roberts Hand fiel und die Rebellion entschieden wurde. Aerys schickte seine Gemahlin Rhaella Targaryen und Prinz Viserys Targaryen nach Drachenstein, während er Elia Martell verbat, mitzugehen. Aerys vermutete, dass Lewyn ihn am Trident verraten habe, und daher wollte er Elia als Geisel benutzen, um Haus Martell unter Druck setzen zu können. Eddard Stark führte derweil Roberts Vorhut vom Trident nach Süden Richtung Königsmund, doch Lord Tywin Lennister war schneller und erreichte die Stadt vor ihnen. Großmaester Pycelle überzeugte Aerys davon, dass Tywin erschien, um die Stadt zu beschützen, während Varys ihm empfohlen hatte, die Tore geschlossen zu halten. Tywin jedoch hatte die ganze Zeit über darüber gebrütet, welche Ungerechtigkeiten Aerys ihm angetan hat, und nachdem die Rebellion am Trident entschieden worden war, wollte er auf der Seite der Sieger stehen. Jaimes Aufgabe war es, den Roten Bergfried zu verteidigen, obwohl ihm klar war, dass das hoffnungslos sei. Er bat Aerys per Bote um Erlaubnis, um einen Waffenstillstand verhandeln zu dürfen, doch Aerys forderte in seinem Antwortschreiben den Kopf seines Vaters. Der Bote berichtete Jaime außerdem, dass Lord Rossart beim König sei. Jaime erwischte Rossart, wie er gerade als gewöhnlicher Soldat verkleidet auf dem Weg zu einem der Ausfalltore der Burg unterwegs war. Jaime erschlug Rossart und ging in den Thronsaal, um Aerys zu töten, bevor er jemandem anders den Befehl erteilen konnte, die Stadt zu verbrennen. Tage später spürte er auch Belis und Garigus auf und tötete auch sie. Mittlerweile ist das Wasser abgekühlt. Jaime öffnet wieder die Augen und starrt auf seinen Stumpf, wo einmal die Hand war, die ihn zum "Königsmörder" gemacht hat. Wieder einmal fragt er sich, wer er jetzt noch ist ohne seine Schwerthand. Brienne fragt, wieso niemand von dieser Geschichte weiß. Jaime meint, Eddard Stark hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt. Jaime regt sich darüber auf, dass Eddard ihn damals sofort verurteilt hat und als er aufstehen will, bricht er zusammen, doch Brienne fängt ihn auf. Sie ruft nach den Wachen, und kurze Zeit später erscheint Qyburn ebenfalls. Gemeinsam waschen sie ihn und ziehen ihn an, dann gibt Qyburn ihm einen stärkenden Trank. Nach einer halben Stunde ist er stark genug, um aufzustehen. Brienne und Jaime speisen mit Lord Bolton Brienne stützt ihn, als sie zur Halle der Tausend Kamine gehen. Inmitten der riesigen Halle sitzt Lord Roose Bolton an einem einsamen Tisch und wird von einem Mundschenk Elmar Frey bedient. Lord Bolton bittet sie, sich zu setzen und bietet ihnen eine Käseplatte, Fleisch, Obst und Wein an. Aus Gewohnheit greift Jaime mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Wein, verschüttet die Hälfte und fängt das Glas mit der linken auf. Jaime macht keine Umschweife und fragt Lord Bolton nach dessen Plänen in Bezug auf ihn. Lord Bolton führt aus, dass Jaime eine gefährliche Beute sei, weil er überall Streit mit sich bringe, sogar in Harrenhal. Edmure Tully habe außerdem 1000 Golddrachen geboten. Jaime behauptet, Cersei Lennister würde das zehnfache bieten. Lord Bolton erwähnt, dass auch Lord Rickard Karstark eine Belohnung ausgesetzt hätte: die Hand seiner Tochter. Er kichert, bevor er erzählt, wie er Harrion Karstark, der sich bei seiner Ankunft als Gefangener auf Harrenhal befand, mit den restlichen Karstark-Männern und Robett Glauer in den Osten geschickt habe. Zynisch merkt er an, dass er hoffe, ihnen sei bei Dämmertal nichts zugestoßen, sonst sei Alys Karstark jetzt die letzte Erbin von Karholt Er hat sie absichtlich und mit Lord Tywin Lennisters Wissen in eine Falle gelockt.. Dann berichtet er von seiner Hochzeit mit der Fette Walda: er habe sie erwählt und nicht etwa die Schöne Walda, weil Lord Walder Frey ihm das Gewicht seiner Auserwählten in Silber als Mitgift versprochen habe. Er führt weiterhin aus, dass Edmure Tully Roslin Frey heiraten wird und dass Robb Stark befohlen habe, dass er bei der Hochzeit auf den Zwillingen anwesend sein soll, daher werde er bald aufbrechen und Harrenhal Vargo Hoat übergeben. Er erklärt dem überraschten Jaime, dass Robb bereits geheiratet habe, und zwar Jeyne Westerling von Hochklipp, deren Vater ein Vasall von Lord Tywin sei. Auch Brienne meint ungläubig, Robb würde nie seinen Schwur brechen, aber Lord Bolton ermahnt sie, seine Worte nicht in Frage zu stellen. Jaime hat Mitleid mit Robb, der im Schlafzimmer das verloren hat, was er zuvor auf dem Schlachtfeld gewonnen hatte. Er fragt, wie Lord Frey reagiert habe. Angeblich mache es ihm nichts aus, statt eines Wolfes eine Forelle zu erhalten, aber das Verlöbnis zwischen Arya Stark und seinem Knappen Elmar sei aufgelöst worden. Lord Bolton behauptet, Arya gefunden zu haben und sie sicher wieder in den Norden zu bringen Spoiler zeigen Es handelt sich um eine Täuschung: Lord Bolton hat Arya nicht gefunden, sondern gibt Sansas Freundin Jeyne Pool für sie aus‚ siehe: VI-Jaime IV.. Als Brienne ihm erzählt, dass Tyrion Jaime gegen Arya und Sansa eintauschen will, erwidert Lord Bolton, dass Lennisters lügen würden, was wiederum Jaime dazu bringt, Lord Bolton mit einem stumpfen Käsemesser zu bedrohen. Bolton lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und erinnert ihn an das Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft. Er droht, ihm doch den Kopf abzuschlagen und Robb als Hochzeitsgeschenk mitzubringen, und er meint sogar, eine mögliche Feindschaft mit Haus Lennister aushalten zu können, da sich zwischen Grauenstein und Casterylstein Tausende Meilen Sumpf, Berg und Meer befände. Jaime meint verstanden zu haben, dass Lord Bolton indirekt verhandelt, aber er vermutet, dass Brienne das entgangen ist. Brienne erklärt, dass sie Jaime gegen die Töchter austauschen soll, aber Lord Bolton entgegnet, dass er Nachricht aus Schnellwasser habe, dass Jaime geflohen sei, und er sagt, wenn Brienne ihm geholfen habe, habe sie sich des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht. Dann aber stellt er in Aussicht, sie tatsächlich weiterziehen zu lassen, aber Vargo Hoat sei ihm im Weg. Er erklärt, dass er ihm Harrenhal versprochen habe, um ihn von Haus Lennister freizukaufen, aber er habe nicht gemerkt, dass der Köder vergiftet war: Lord Bolton erinnert an Haus Regn und Haus Tarbeck die beide von Lord Tywin ausgelöscht worden sind. Mittlerweile sei Robb Stark Vorgo Hoats einzige Chance, Tywins Rache zu entkommen, da Stannis Baratheon in Königsmund gescheitert ist. Lord Bolon wundert sich, dass die Götter Vargo Hoat noch eine Chance gaben, als sie ihn Jaime finden ließen, aber er ist davon überzeugt, dass er Jaime an Lord Karstark übergeben will, um Lord von Karholt zu werden. Allerdigs seien die Flusslande voll von Männern, die Jaime ebenso gerne als Gefangenen hätten: Ser Gregor Clegane, der die Überlebenden der Schlacht von Dämmertal verfolgt, Tausende Karstarks im Auftrag ihres Lords, Wölfe, und die Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Harrenhal wäre der einzige Ort, an dem Vargo Hoat mit seinem Gefangenen Jaime sicher wäre, aber hier herrscht Lord Bolton und Ser Aenys Frey, und ihre Männer sind den Tapferen Kameraden zahlenmäßig überlegen. Doch habe Vargo Hoat Jaime verstümmelt, und das hatte mehrere Gründe: einmal, um ihn ungefährlicher zu machen, dann, um Lord Tywin klarzumachen, dass er es ernst meint und zuletzt, um Lord Bolton mit in Gefahr zu bringen, denn er ist sein Vasall, und seine Verbrechen fallen auch auf den Lehnsherrn zurück. Das sei Lord Boltons "kleines" Problem. Jaime versteht: er soll seinem Vater klarmachen, dass Lord Bolton nichts mit der Verstümmelung zu tun hatte. Jaime bietet Lord Bolton an, für ihn zu sprechen, wenn er ihn aus der Gefangenschaft entlässt, und zu seiner Überraschung erlaubt er es ihm und vertraut auf Jaimes Wort. Bolton meint, Jaime könne mit einer Eskorte unter seinem Hauptmann Walton aufbrechen, sobald Qyburn ihn für kräftig genug hielt. Als Brienne einwirft, dass auch die Mädchen eingelöst werden müssen, erzählt Bolton ihnen, dass Sansa Stark mit Tyrion vermählt worden ist. Er erklärt weiterhin, dass er Vargo Hoat nicht beide Gefangenen abnehmen könne und ihre Reise nach Königsmund hier beendet sei. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Harrenhal spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 37